


【赤黑】红与黑

by teresahan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresahan/pseuds/teresahan





	【赤黑】红与黑

【十七】

不得不说此时气氛有些过于暧昧，即便压在自己身上人明显带着怒气。  
「你还知道关心我吗？哲也？」赤司反笑着低下头咬了一下对方的唇瓣，他并非善妒之人，只是当他看见黑子和火神在大街上互相朝对方露出笑意时，内心不住地往外泛着酸水。  
「为何不？」黑子顺手拉着对方的衣领不让他离开，轻轻地在赤司的嘴角边摩挲亲吻，离开时，对方的眼神中多了点别的东西。  
赤司微微眯起了眼。  
黑子忽然笑了一下，手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着对方的后脑勺，「我跟火神君只是偶然遇到，他安慰了我，没别的。」  
两个人互相看着对方良久，赤司忽然直起身放开了黑子，随手替他绑好了安全带，「走吧，回家。」  
「嗯。」  
「话说回来，」黑子看着道路两旁快速后退的街景忽然想到了什么，转头问赤司，「这辆车是怎么回事？」毕竟他的印象中，赤司开着的一直是一辆红色的法拉利。  
「买的。」赤司双眼直视着前方，快速回答。  
「……」黑子说不下去了，他再次把头转回窗外，内心默念该死的有钱人三次。  
「本来是打算送给你的，」赤司把话接了下去，「作为生日礼物，但一来二去各种麻烦事不断倒也忘了。」  
黑子抿了抿嘴，他忽然有种自己身处在霸道总裁追求草根平民女的片场的错觉，但仔细想想好像也没错。  
「不用给我，反正我也不会。」黑子叹了口气，再说这种一看就是豪气冲天的跑车叫他一个低调惯了的人怎么敢开在路上？  
赤司倒不以为意，他熟练地打了一下方向盘，「不会可以学，留着给你总有用处的，如果你真不喜欢大不了就丢车库放着吧。」  
壕啊，壕气的发言，黑子不自然地抖了抖，如果让别人知道他随随便便把一辆价值近五千万左右的车就这么丢在自家车库里吃灰……他会被人打死的……

「……为什么？」过了好一会儿，黑子慢悠悠地轻声问，赤司听罢把车靠在了角落边，此地已经离公寓很近了。  
「什么为什么？」赤司回头看着他，艳红的双目盯着黑子，令他不敢直视如此炽热的眼神。  
天空灰暗着，不一会儿就下一起了雨，一滴一滴敲打在车窗上，车厢内寂静异常，反而使落雨声分外清明。  
「征十郎君，」黑子深吸一口气，「你应该不是那样的人，但老实说，忽然就把这种豪车送给我，于心不安。」  
赤司微微蹙眉，但他没有接话，只是安静地看着对方，听他把话说完。  
黑子抬起头，看着他，眼神有些迷离飘忽，「我知道你或许根本不会介意这些钱……但……在事发那天，父亲曾跟我说过一句话，你对我那么好，其实是因为有求于我，不然谁会随随便便就肯在一个人身上花下大把的重金呢？」  
其实赤司的为人如何，黑子很清楚，但毕竟他只是寻常人家的孩子，对于豪门间的行事作风，他内心真的很没底，很怕这只是上流社会的纨绔子弟惯玩的把戏，普通的寻乐刺激，等自己高兴完了，就大手一挥随意丢下一叠足够普通人下辈子不愁吃穿的用度花销，拍拍屁股离去。  
他很怕最后是这样的结果。  
但即便如此，他还是很爱赤司征十郎，很爱很爱。  
听完黑子的纠结，赤司的反应倒是有些令他意外，他闭上眼仿佛很无奈，然后躺回座椅靠背，一手捂着眼睛，沉默。  
过了一会儿，他哑着嗓子说，「没什么理由，如果真要有，也只是因为我爱你罢了。」  
说着，赤司放下手，转头温柔地看着黑子，手慢慢抚上微凉的面颊，眼眸氤氲仿佛快要滴出水来，「难不成在你的认知中，我就不该对你好吗？」  
「可……」黑子想说话，却被赤司用手指抵着唇，只见他摇了摇头，「我才不会管别人怎么想，我只要你开心就好了。」  
「就算你不希望我再碰你。」  
「只要你开心。」  
望着对方真挚的表情，黑子忽然想起他在哪本书里看到的一句话，所谓的爱情，应该是一个灵魂对另一个灵魂的态度，而不是一个器官对另一个器官的反应。  
看着沉默不语的黑子，赤司安静地拍了拍对方的手，随即转头开动车子，把它稳稳当当地停在了车库里。  
「到了。」他这么说着，解开自己的保险带，打算打开上了锁的车门下车离去。  
然而没有让他来得及那么做，赤司的手被对方抓住，在他回头的时候，黑子稳稳当当地吻在了他的唇上。  
赤司微微愣了下，随即伸手抱住对方的头把他拉过来一点卷起舌头胡搅蛮缠着。  
这一吻吻得黑子有些晕眩，放开时微喘着气，脸泛着少有的红，一双水灵灵的眼就那么看着对方，压抑着渴望。  
赤司闭了闭眼，「哲也，我可是忍了很久了。」他这么慢慢地说着，扣上那人的手，十指紧紧贴合。  
今天黑子的举动有些出乎他的意料，他并非纵欲之人，但面对眼前的这位，强大的理智真的无法完胜，即便不是刻意的挑逗，都能令他血脉喷张。  
他侧过头，轻轻衔住小巧的耳垂吮吸着，声音低沉，「你可要想好了……」  
这人，说得好像他们还只是第一次做一样。  
黑子不自觉地轻笑了一下，伸出手摸了摸赤司的脸，然后悄悄地向下滑去，伸进对方的衬衫里，然后，他的手就被人捉住了。  
随即，他对着压在他上方的人，调皮地眨了眨眼，「不行？」  
这语气，这表情，赤司深吸口气，他忽然能深刻体会那本轻小说里主人公的感受了，换做是他他也想喊哲也真是可爱，但也就心里想想，不然肚子绝对会挨上一记加速传球的。  
嗯，他的哲也其实也很男人的。  
一想到此，赤司不禁轻笑着，调整椅背俯下身在脖颈间摩挲，白皙的皮肤下青色的血管依稀可见，他慢慢啃噬舔吻，痒得黑子娇喘连连。  
衣服什么时候被丢弃在一边已经不可知，赤司那夹杂着温柔的倾略性的吻毫不客气地引诱着黑子所有的感官，爆发的欲望把他吻得迷迷糊糊，仿佛随着身下深入高热内壁的指腹动得越激烈，口中的舌纠缠得也越紧，好几次无意泄露出的喘息令赤司手下的动作更大了。  
两根手指已经被牢牢绞住，但那小穴仿佛还不满足似地想吞入更多。  
真是心急，赤司暗暗地笑了下，手指往某个地方悄悄地刮蹭了一下，身下的人仿若惊弓之鸟般弹起，脚趾艰难地蜷曲着，脚背崩得老直老直，颤抖着死死扣住赤司的腰。  
黑子的眼眶早已泛红，蹙着眉，手指深深掐进赤司的双臂，想竭力忍受住这一波又一波难以言喻的刺激，但腰部仍然不自觉地款摆起来。  
随着三根手指的深入和更多对方有意无意的刺激，原本一直紧闭着的唇终于松口，黑子扬起脖子发出了低低的呻吟，但也很快被人扑上压回了口中。  
肚皮上湿湿嗒嗒的，早已去过一次的他此刻敏感到不行，但赤司似乎就是掐准在这样的一个时间点，状态下，毫不犹豫地直接把他顶了上去。  
因为在抵达临界点的状态下结合，会鲜有地看见自家小恋人哭喊着求自己给予他更多，更多。  
只有在这种时候，赤司才能看见和平时不一样的黑子哲也，也只有他能看到。  
一想到这点，他那种小恶魔的心态就会获得极大的满足。换做平时，他一定会以一种缓慢而又坚定的方式，慢慢刺激试探对方，但今天或许是吃醋在先，又加上分隔得有些久了，这一次赤司并没有打算使用所谓的欲情故纵，而是直接把身下的人拍灭在了狂风暴雨之中。  
他真的是忍了太久了。  
黑子知道。  
所以即使面对这种提枪就上迫不及待的模样，他也没多抱怨，而是理解地环手抱紧赤司，脸贴上被被汗湿的发，努力迎合着他。  
赤司毫不压抑地低吼着，一次又一次往更深的地方打入，即使那么做会令对方哭叫得更加大声。  
侧过头，轻轻甜走脸颊旁决堤的泪水，赤司贴着黑子耳畔，低低调笑着，舔弄着耳廓，但黑子早已无力躲避，身下肿胀的痛感和刺激正以排山倒海之势令自己的心防更加摧枯拉朽得不堪一击，大张着口除了喘息已经发不出更多的声音，除了以身体的行动，在赤司的背上划下一条又一条红痕。  
这期间他们不知道换了多少个动作，被带上巅峰多少次，车内燥热的空气和颈项缠绵的迷蒙早已令黑子晕得七荤八素，到最后，他只记得身上那人食髓知味，但他已无力反抗，只能瘫软着身子任由对方一遍又一遍地入侵，最后溺毙在名为情的深海里，再也不想浮起。  
在陷入昏睡前的那一刻，黑子勉强地睁开眼皮一条缝，他看见有什么晶莹的液体从他深爱的红色中一划而过，随后在温暖安定的心脏跳动声中闭上了眼。

 

【TBC】


End file.
